Witness-chan/Victim Chan 1's Fanon
Wittnesu Schanin is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi high school. Appearance Wittnesu wear the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Wittnesu have thick and short Red twintails. She have eyes in the same color as her hairstyle. She have three purple gardening club flowers in her hair. Wittnesu have default short white socks. She is thicker than her friends. Her breastsize is 1.0 Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Wittnesu is a loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to her having the Loner persona, if the player aims their phone at her, she will hide her face. Routine At 7:05 AM, Wittnesu enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she goes next to the incenerator area to talk about Senpai and gossip with her friend Vicitima Geishisha. At 8:00 AM, Wittnesu walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes eat lunch with other flower gosippers next to gardening club. Wittnesu walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Gardening club for gossip with Vicitima Geishisha, Odoroki Misutikken and Osore Yowaidesu Where stays there until rest of the day. Background Wittnesu is Vicitima friend since primary school. In fact, their relationship is maintained from habit. Wittnesu collides with the enemy of Vicitima, Odoroki Misutikken. Task Wittnesu lose her manual for biology. She want Yandere Chan to find it. If Yandere Chan will accept her task, biology book will appear in the gardening club shed. Yandere Chan will have to steal keys from Odoroki, join to the gardening club or ask Info chan for help, if she want do that task. Relationships Vicitima Geishisha Vicitima Geishisha is the best Wittnesu friend. however, the truth is that it is friendship because of the habit. they're gossiping about each other. Wittnesu, despite the knowledge of Vicitima, does not like Odoroki, she deals with Odoroki. If one of them Will Die, second of them Will be sad but only for week. Janki Enchanto Wittnesu does not like Janki. She humiliates him, insults him and gossip about him. If Yandere Chan will matchmake Vicitima and Janki, Wittnesu will be offended at Vicitima and they will finish their relationship with her friend. Odoroki Misutikken Wittnesu and Odoroki get along, they both love volleyball, they also have the urge to talk about other people. Osore Yowaidesu Wittnesu and Osore are good friends and trust each other. Trivia after all Flower gossipers + Mura Gallery Wittnesu wait.png Flowwer gossipers changing shoes.png Flower gossipers walk.png Flowers gossipers walk 2.png Vicitima's suitros peeking.png Flower gossipers lunch.png Flower gossipers after school.png Category:Loner Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Mean Girls Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Heterosexual Category:Females